Errores convenientes
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Despues de cometer un error, Dawn cuenta a sus amigos la estupides que hizo, dandose cuenta, que quiza no fue tan mal error- Las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?- Mencion de Dawn x Paul. Leve Ash x Dawn


Hola! Wao! tercer fic de pokemon :333

Este fic tiene algo de Dawn x Paul, aunque no sea muy fanatica de la pareja, me los imagino en un situacion asi y de ahi puede salir el Ash x Dawn XDXD que esa pareja si me gusta.

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Ahi les dejo el fic :3

* * *

**Errores convenientes**

La cafeteria de la escuela era tranquila, alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria sentados en mesas con sus respectivas amistades. Otros estaban comprando su almuerzo y otros simplemente no estaban ahí.

Dawn recosto su frente en una mesa apartada al resto, su rostro demostraba fastidio y cansancio. En los asientos de su costado, a cada lado, estaban Draw y May, al lado del peliverde estaba Misty; a delante suyo estaban Gary, Zoey, Ritchie y Ursula. Todos la miraban con duda y curiosidad.

- Dawn…- hablo con tranquilidad la pelirosa del grupo- habla de una vez.

El motivo de aquel ambiente tenso en el grupo de amigos era por una simple, pero fastidiosa razon.

- ¡¿Por qué Paul termino contigo?!- hablo ya desesperado el castaño mas alto de todos, Gary.

- E-esta bien- suspiro con fastidio la peliazul.

Asi inicio la conversación con sus amigos, era Lunes y el pelimorado no queria ni mirar a Dawn por lo molesto que estaba, la noticia corrio rapido. Y ahora los amigos de la peliazul pedian explicaciones de lo ocurrido, claro, con la unica condicion de que Ash no estuviera cuando lo contace.

¿Motivo?

- Parece ser que no queria a Paul- todos levantaron una ceja ante lo dicho por la ojiazul. Ellos ya sabian eso, tambien sabian que lo de Dawn y Paul era algo pasajero, pero querian saber el motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto con su amiga. Y el por que estaba molesto tambien con Ash.

- Eso lo sabemos…- hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa- queremos saber el por que no quiere saber nada de ti.

Dawn golpeo su cabeza cotra la mesa por aquel ultimo comentario.

- Antes de contarles lo basico, les contare uno de los pequeños sucesos ocurridos antes.

**Flash Back**

Dawn habia besado a Paul con algo de salvajismo a lo que el pelimorado correspondio inexperta y timidamente.

Ella sonrio al separarse y el chico fruncio levemente el ceño, viendola avergonzado.

- Te quiero- cerro lo ojos y volvio a besarlo, con las mejillas rojas y siendo de nuevo correspondido- Ash…- susurro la peliazul, en ese moemtno sintio como los labios que besaba se separaban con rapides.

Abrio los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

- ¡¿Dijiste Ash?!- pregunto indignado el chico, viendola con la mejillas rojas de indignación y vergüenza.

- N-no… yo- trato de excusarse, roja hasta las orejas, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Has dicho Ash!

**Fin Flash Back**

Dawn apoyo su quijada en la mesa y observo con expresión nerviosa a sus amigos.

- ¿Por que no nos contaste antes?- pregunto la castaña a su costado.

- Por que no queria ver eso- la peliazul, de mala gana, señalo los rostros de sus amigos. Y efectivamente, todos la veian con cara de "eres una estupida".

- No creo que halla sido por eso el motivo de haber terminado- esta vez hablo Ritchie- si eso paso antes… que fue lo que hizo que el te hechara.

Dawn volvio a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa por aquel ultimo comentario.

- Paul decidio ignorar ello- hablo con una sonrisa cansada y algo torcida- pero el problema vino el Sabado.

**Flash Back**

Dawn ya habia terminado de ducharse, se vistio y salia del baño que tenia en su habitación. Hallando a un dormido Paul en su cama.

Suspiro algo cansada, acercandose al chico y agitandolo levemente del hombro.

El ojinegro abrio los ojos con lentitud, hallandose con la mirada cansada de "su novia".

- ¿Por qué sigues aqui?- pregunto sin malas intenciones la chica, pero no pudo evitar sonar un poco fastidiada.

El pelimorado la observo unos segundos, con expresion levemente confundida, pero lo cambio por una de enojo.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto con sarcasmo el chico, y Dawn se dio cuenta de la forma en que habia hablado.

- Perdon- dijo rapidamente- no fue mi…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Paul se habia levantando y pasando de ella entro al baño de aquella habitación, llevandose su ropa con él.

La peliazul observo con cansancio la puerta de su baño, escuchando el agua de la ducha correr dentro.

Algunos dicen que si una persona despierta después de haber tenido relaciones y su pareja esta ya alistada o por el estilo, es por que no siente comodidad de dormir tanto tiempo con la persona. Ello no es cierto, pero hay situaciones en las que si.

Como esa…

Despues de unos pequeños minutos Paul salio ya listo del baño y cogio su bolso escolar.

Dawn se habia sentado en su cama y estaba observando dentro de uno de sus cajones una caja de cigarrillos, pero no fumaba ya que a Paul no le gustaba. Aunque ahora ya ni le interesaba mucho.

Paul abrio la puerta del cuarto de la peliazul y se dispuso a salir, pero detubo esa accion y volteo a ver a la chica que seguia sentada y sin inmutarse. Viendolo sin emocion alguna, nada comun en ella.

- Terminamos- le dijo de manera seca el chico. Dawn lo observo algo sorprendida, pero a los segundos solo asintió con la cabeza y metio la mano en el cajon que veia anteriormente, sacando la caja de cigarrillos.

Paul fruncio el seño ante aquella indiferencia, sabia que el llegaba a ser asi, pero que lo traten de ese modo lo enfurecia, en especial por que la culpa de todo lo tenia Dawn.

En la mente de la peliazul solo pasaba el hecho de que no sentia nada, mas bien, era alivio lo que sentia, todo lo contrario a cuando alguien termina contigo. No le dolia y hasta cierto punto… le daba igual.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Dawn, ya que después de lo que dijo "su ex" este se quedo viendola, muy molesto.

- Te sugiero que para tu proximo polvo… no menciones a Ash- y asi de molesto se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y creando un estruendo en la habitación.

La de ojos azules observo por donde el chico se habia ido, sorprendida por lo ultimo dicho por este.

- "Ash"- penso, llevando un cigarrillo a su boca- "¿a que se refie…?"

Abrio la boca, haciendo que el cigarro aun no encendido se callese, en shock. Ahora lo recordaba… en medio de "la accion" habia dicho el nombre de su amigo…

Ash Ketchum…

Y ahora la culpa la golpeo de lleno en la cara.

**Fin Flash Back**

Dawn seguia sin quitar la frente de la mesa, a diferencia de su recuerdo, ella solo dio una breve explicación, algo simple.

_El Viernes, confundi a Paul con Ash en medio de "eso", yo ni recorde, y al dia siguiente… el me termino._

La chica levanto la vista y observo a sus amigos, ellos ya no la veian con la antigua expresión, ahora la habian cambiado por una de "la cagaste".

- Lo se…- murmuro la chica, descifrando la expresión de las personas con las que hablaba.

- Bueno…- comento Draw con un poco de duda- las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

Dawn se quedo observando al peliverde, quien le sonrio unos segundos después.

- Puede que tengas razon- termino sonriendo la peliazul, levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

- Chicos…- se escucho a una persona acercarse al grupo de amigos.

- Ash…- se sorprendio la ojiazul, sonrojandose.

- Bueno… ah…- tanteo Ritchie- yo ya me voy…- sin mas se levanto y se fue.

Todos comenzaron a dar excusas sin sentido y a retirarse de aquella mesa.

- Vamos May- llamo Drew, tratando de convenser a la castaña de que se fueran.

- Pero yo queria ver- susurro la chica, pero aun asi se paro y siguió al peliverde.

Ahora Ash y Dawn habian quedado solos en esa mesa.

- Eso fue extraño- dijo el moreno viendo a su mejor amigo, Gary, desaparecer de la cafeteria.

- Si…- murmuro lo ojiazul, aun con las mejillas rojas.

Recien en ese momento Ash se da cuenta que habia quedado solo con la peliazul y sus mejillas se encienden de un tono carmin.

- Esto…- trato de iniciar platica- me entere que Paul y tu terminaron… de algun modo no me sorprende, no duraron ni dos meses, pero lo que mi me sorprende es que ÉL halla terminado contigo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la chica, de lo que ella sabia, Paul no queria saber nada de ella ni de Ash.

- Paul no queria verme ni en pintura…- intento sentarse al frente de Dawn, pero la chica le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se sentara a su costado, el chico acepto, algo timido- pero parece que se tranquilizo después de la segunda hora, me dijo que terminaron y nada mas.

- Intente hablar con él, pero no contesta mis llamada y cuando quise hablarle antes de clases me ignoro- al menos ahora sabe que el pelimorado se habia calmado, intentaria disculparse con él cuando lo vuelva a encontrar.

- Lo note… y por eso mi pregunta, ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto, curioso y algo nervioso.

Dawn recordo todo lo que con anterioridad habia contado a sus amigo y sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear, en especial por que su mirada choco con la de Ash, este no estaba distinto, sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas.

- Ash…- empezo, tomando aire- te contare…- inicio su relato, ya un poco mas segura.

_Las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?_

-Fin-

* * *

Puse de protagonistas a Dawn y Paul por que son a los que mas se mencionan, aunque en si la pareja fue Ash x Dawn... perdon si no era lo que esperaban u.u

Pero espero enserio que les halla gustado.

Reviews? por favor :D quiero saber si les gusto esta historia =7=

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
